


Many Creatures alike

by Rhymepod195



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A mix of angst and fluff, Each chapter is just gonna concentrate on one chapter at a time, F/M, I try, M/M, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is gonna be a collection of drabbles based in a mythology AU I've got going on with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Index

I deemed it necessary to make sure everyone knows what creature each character is in this AU. Also I have shit memory.

Genji & Hanzo; Dragons  
Genji is a bright green dragons, while Hanzo is bright blue. Hanzo also has two heads & tails in his dragon form, but still speaks with one voice and acts with one will. Their looks are based off Chinese Dragons. In their human forms they still have horns and tails and small patches of scales scattered on their body.

Tekhartha Zenyatta; Spirit  
Zenyatta is the will of hundreds of Omnics wishing for peace between Humans, Omnics and Mythical creatures that has taken a physical form to make a difference. He looks perfectly human, save for the fact his voice still sounds Omnic. He can walk just fine, but still prefers to float.

Jesse Mccree; Werewolf  
A no-brainer. In wolf form he's the size of a pony and essentially an overgrown puppy until he's threatened. In his human form he has a tail and wolf ears, although he often hides the ears under his hat, he doesn't like people just grabbing his ears without permission.

Angela "Mercy" Ziegler; Angel  
That was kind of a no-brainer. She has wings, but no Halo. Her wings are shiny white, and her height and twice her height in length. She also has natural abilities, that her Valkyire suit and staff amplify so she doesn't tax herself too much healing others.

Reinhardt Wilhelm; half Krampus  
With him being half Krampus, he looks largely human, save for the fact he towers over literally everybody and he has large ram horns on his head. He also absolutely hates the stigma of Krampus being evil, since he loves kids. (He also absolutely hates the 2015 Krampus movie)

Jack "Soldier 76" Morrison; Human  
Literally the only Human in this band of misfits. However, he has incredibly versatile DNA, meaning that if anyone tries to turn him into a supernatural creature his DNA automatically takes the best from that and applies that to him, kicking the weaknesses out and keeping him Human. However, he can only adapt so much, meaning that if DNA tries to adapt too much his body purges all traces of Supernatural out of him for a week until he's 100% Human again.

Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes; Vampire  
Another no-brainer. He used to be half-Vampire, but after Mercy tried to revive him his Vampire side permanently took over his Human side. He still looks like his old self (think; Blackwatch Reyes skin), but wears his Reaper clothing now so he'd be able to go out in the sun without being burned by the sun.

Lena "Tracer" Oxton; Fairy  
Despite being able to fly herself, she preferred being a pilot, which ended up with the Slipstream accident. She now has the chronal accelerator, which keeps her set in time, but it weighs her down too much to fly properly. She doesn't really fly with her wings anymore, but she can accelerate her running by flapping her wings and can slow down her falls.

Amelie "Widowmaker" Lacroix; Spider Animagus  
A very obvious choice. Before she became Widowmaker she absolutely hated being the creature she feared the most. Thus, she avoided ever shifting into her Spider form, despite it being a part of her nature. After being turned into Widowmaker by Talon she's more than happily accepted that part of herself, using her spider part to her full advantage during assassination missions.

Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani; Goddess  
She's literally a goddess, think of her Devi skin. Noone is really sure if she is a goddess or not, being literally able to create things out of light or that's just some kind of advanced amplification of a mythical creature's power. Symmetra knows that she's a Goddess, but keeps others guessing, it has worked in her favour so far.

Jamie "Junkrat" Fawkes; Rat-person  
He's obviously humanoid, but has whispers, mouse ears, rat-like teeth, thin patches of rat hair over his body and a rat tail. He also has sharp nails instead of normal dull nails. Furthermore, he also has the heightened sense of smell and hearing of a rat, making him all the more proficient at working with his explosives.

Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge; Shark-person  
This is entirely based off his "Sharkbait" skin. He has gills on his sides and neck, dorsal fin on his back and rough shark-like skin as well as incredibly sharp teeth that, if he loses one, will just grow back in the matter of a day or two. He's also still vegetarian (he does eat fish, just no other meat). 

Bastion; Omnic  
Nothing new here. He's just good ol' Bastion. 

Mei-Ling Zhou; half-Yeti  
Despite how humanoid she looks, she's still part Yeti. This means that, despite her short size, she's incredibly strong. Her hair also stays black during spring and summer while in Winter it goes pure white to blend in with the snow.

Torbjörn Lindholm; Dwarf  
What did you expect?

Fareeha "Pharah" Amari; Sphynx-blood  
While not completely Sphynx, or even half-Sphynx, she does have Sphynx ancestry. It gives her retractable claws, night-vision and cat-like reflexes. Otherwhise, she looks perfectly human, save for the fact her eyes reflect light and her pupils can turn into thin slits if it's too bright.

Hana "D.Va" Song; Bug person  
This is based off her "June bug" skin. She can turn into a large June Bug, but can turn human inside the hard shell and leave it behind as a decoy for enemies to attack while she makes a break for safety. In human for she also has feelers sprouting near her foread, all-black eyes (they're just hundreds of pupils together) and bug-wings on her back.

Winston; Gorilla-Hulk  
This was entirely my friend's idea. Whenever he gets really angry, he goes Hulk, just that he becomes a giant gorilla.

Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova; Bear Animagus  
What did you expect? She's Russian.

Lúcio Correia dos Santos; Frog/Mer-man  
If he goes into water he gets frog-legs and such, but mostly stays on water. Still, he has to stay hella hydrated so he doesn't dry out. Don't really have much else for him though.


	2. Dragon of Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji loves storms, what else is there to say?

Genji loved the Monastery, loved the Village below with all its inhabitants - both omnic, human and supernatural - and most importantly he loved one Monk in particular, one that brought him back from when he was at his lowest; Zenyatta. However, if there is one thing that might just compete with his love for Zenyatta was Thunderstorms.

Legends tell of Dragons born of Thunder and Lightning, and that was the case with the bloodline that started the Shimada Clan, thus his brother and him had a great affinity for Storms. The charged air made the fine hairs on his body stand up, nerves tingling and energy surging through him with each strike of lightning. To say it was a wonderful feeling, unable to describe with simple words, was an understatement.  
He appreciated storms even more now that he lived in the Shambali Monastery with Zenyatta seeing as how rarely they occured this deep within the Himalayas.

It was a cloudy night, faint rumbled of thunder audible in the distance with occasional flashes of lightning visible beyond the horizon. Genji was sitting on one of the Monastery’s many balconies, enjoying the cold air of the Night, his Master next to him.

“It has been a long time since there has last been a storm here.”, Zenyatta remarked, watching the lightning occasionally make the mountains surrounding them light up. The static electricity of the storm could already be felt, even from so far away.  
“It has. I can’t say I don’t look forward to it.”, Genji replied, tail losely curled around him where he sat, legs crossed and eyes attentively set on the storm ahead. His hair was already on end, nerves and blood aflame with the want to just turn into his true form and fly amidst the charged clouds of the storm, feel the rain on his scales, let the lightning ripple through him.  
“Oh?”, Zenyatta looked at his student, tilting his head. He knew of Genji’s born affinity for storms, but he was not quite aware of the extend of it just yet.  
“I have told you of my family’s affinity to storms, yes? On nights just like this, my brother and I would sneak out of the family castle to play amidst the storm. Father always found out the next day, we usually ended up coming back drenched near morning, and thus ended up dead tired the next day.”, Genji gave a small chuckle at the memory. It didn’t hurt as much now, thinking back to the time where his brother accepted him, but it was still bitter-sweet. “It’s incredibly tempting to just.. Fly. Dance amongst the lightning. I.. Am not sure how to describe it, but I feel home inside a storm, and safe. Like nothing in the world can touch me.”  
“It sounds wonderful, I agree.”, Zenyatta gave the dragon a smile, eyes only briefly wandering away from Genji to look at the approaching storm again before his gaze settled back onto Genji. “Why don’t you go then?”  
“Because, if I am not careful, I could bring destruction like the world has never seen before. It would only be worse if my brother were here, but he’s not.”, Genji shifted a little. He knew of it, that if he got too carried away, got too much into the feeling of lightning zapping through his body, he would end up amplifying it to a power that would only be rivalled by a hurricane.  
“You know your limits, Genji. You are free to enjoy the nature of your being, and I trust you to know when you are being reckless.”, the accusatory look Genji gave him at his last words made Zenyatta chuckle, a smile slipping to his lips. “Now go, I will await your return.”  
Genji looked at Zenyatta, back at the storm and then back towards the Monk. When he was told he was free to go enjoy his nature a grin came to his face, green eyes lighting up. “Arigatō.”, Genji simply said, pressing a quick kiss to Zenyatta’s lips (causing the Monk to blush at the sudden affection) before he jumped off the balcony, coming back into view in his full-sized dragon form.

He was huge, nearly combating the Monastery in size, letting out a joyous roar as he flew into the storm cloud.   
The lightning instantly picked up inside the storm once Genji entered the clouds, each flash giving Zenyatta an outline of Genji’s body. Zenyatta simply sat there for a little longer, cheeks still hot from the sudden kiss.   
While, yes, it was no secret that Zenyatta and Genji were a couple after nearly three years (one and a half of which was filled with pining), he still got flustered whenever Genji gave him these random acts of affection.

As the storm approached the village and eventually passed over it, the lightning went back to only the occasional flash, Genji slipping back into his human form as the storm passed overhead.  
The young dragon regretted not being able to ride out the storm to its fullest, but he knew to control himself to keep the ones he loved safe.


End file.
